


Light

by Monarch372



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Realization of Feelings, Yami Yugi/Reader - Freeform, Yami thinks about his feelings for you, reader (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monarch372/pseuds/Monarch372
Summary: What was this feeling that permeated throughout his being at the mere thought of you? Yami hadn’t the slightest clue what it was, and he wasn’t sure that he wanted to find out.





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on another website under a different name so I just decided to bring it here. I hope you enjoy it!

He remembered the staggering, cumbersome darkness. He could clearly recall the feeling of the shadows lashing away at his very being. He remembered the feeling of hopelessness that weighed over his soul for centuries. The dark entities were inescapable, pursuing him at any and every given opportunity.

He also recalled the comforting light that beckoned him forth from the shadows when Yugi solved the puzzle. The stygian veil had been lifted from his eyes. He vividly recalled how voraciously the shadows hissed and recoiled in agony and disgust at the light. They rapidly fled from the staggering, virtuous light.

Yugi was his light, his other half. The one who caused the shadows to be forced back and cease their relentless torment. For that, he would be eternally grateful and forever in his debt.

Then there was (Y/N). What (Y/N) meant to him was indescribable. He simply could not put those feelings into any set of words that seemed adequate, but what he felt for her made up for that.

To Yami, she was a beacon of hope. Someone that he gravitated towards without even thinking about it. She understood him, a feat that many would never even come close to accomplishing. He could only wonder why she would dedicate her time to perceiving the spirit’s ways, but no concrete answer would come to him.

After working through his complex, immensely inexplicable feelings for the girl, he surmised that he harbored feelings much more intense than a simple friendship for her. Such emotions confounded him, for he had no prior experience with such a situation. His uncertainty on how to proceed greatly frustrated him. He was so accustomed to always knowing what to do next, never being fond of leaving things up to chance.

What was one to do with such emotions? What underlying meaning was there behind them? Despite his many acquisitions, Yami was certain of one thing: (Y/N) was a morally upright person, therefore having these feelings couldn’t be a terribly unfortunate circumstance. After all, she wasn’t the type to use the weaknesses and inconveniences of her friends to her advantage. This truth alleviated the distrust and anxiety from the ancient’s troubled mind. 

He begrudgingly decided to await the next turn of events, secretly curious about what was to transpire of this. Alongside his curiousity, there was also a resistance. Not quite danger, but something akin to caution. A growing feeling of dread that could not be quelled despite his best efforts.

What was happening to him? Yami feared that the answer to this inquisition would not be one that he was familiarized with.


End file.
